


You Love Books

by grumpyphoenix



Series: SPN Poetry Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Supernatral Poetry Challenge: April Entry





	You Love Books

You love books.

What the Winchester brothers don’t know  
Could fill a dozen libraries like these  
Despite their upbringing.  


Sam never misses a step, cracking a book,  
digging through dust and folklore just ‘cause  
what the Winchester brothers don’t know  


could hurt them badly. And so they read,  
a decade later, still, even though what they do know  
could fill a dozen libraries like these.  


Dean never misses a step, cracking a book  
learning everything he can because he loves this  
despite their upbringing.  



End file.
